When They First Met
by Fire Dragon of Miracles
Summary: While inside The Giant Hornet Colony, Satoru asks Saki the reasons the two of them would always get into arguments. This leads the two to remember the memory of the very first day they met.


**I don't own From the New World.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yo what's up everybody, and would like to welcome you to my first story for From The New World(ShinSekai Yori)! Also to let you Know, My stories for From The New World will combination of the Anime, Light Novel and Manga. It will mostly follow a combination Plot from the Light Novel, Anime, and Manga, but will have changes that are from the Manga, one of which is Satoru and Shun never having a romantic relationship. Anyways I hope all of you like this story so go on ahead and read on. Enjoy! <strong>

* * *

><p>(Nightfall, Giant Hornet Colony)<p>

We find Satoru and Saki sitting in the small room inside the Giant Hornet Colony. Both sat in complete silence, staring at the wooden floor they where sitting on. They where waiting for the right moment to escape from Monster Rats. Satoru raised his head slightly to look up at Saki. He than took a deep breath, before letting out heavy sigh.

_"If the possibility of the two of us about to be killed is possible, guess i might as well ask this while i have the chance." _Satoru thought.

"Hey Saki, could i ask you something?" Satoru asked, looking up towards his childhood friend.

Saki looked up to face Satoru. "Um sure, what is it?" She question, curiosity hinted in her voice.

Satoru lifted his head to fully face Saki, his serious expression on his face. "Could you... would you... mind telling me, why me and you always argue with one another?" He asked, leaning towards Saki.

Saki looked at Satoru with shocked expression before tuning her head away from him, a small blush appearing on her face. "To be honest, I don't really know we argue." Saki said.

Satoru than stood up and walked over to Saki and sat down besides her. He than wrapped his arm around Saki and pulled her closer to him, placing her head on his shoulder. Saki blushed from the closeness, but didn't try to move away.

"Hey, do you remember the first day we met?" Satoru said, putting his head on Saki head.

Saki just smiled. "Yeah I remember." She said, closing her eyes.

Both Satoru and Saki than sat in complete silence, reminiscing on the memory of when they first met.

(Flashback: 6 years ago)

A 6 year old Saki was seen sitting on top of a hill and leaning against a tree, wearing a pink short sleeved shirt, a blue skirt that went down to her knees and pink and white shoes. She was staring at the sunset in complete silence, the wind blowing gently in her. As she enjoyed the silence, she heard footsteps coming from behind her and turned her to see a boy standing a few feet away from her. The boy had messy light brown hair, dark red colored eyes and was wearing a black shirt, blue pants and red, white and blue shoes. The two just stared at each in completely silence, before a smile appeared on the boy's face.

"Hi their, your Saki Watanabe right?" The boy asked, walking closer to Saki.

Saki just looked at the boy with a confused look. "Um, yes that my name, but who are you?" She asked.

The boy than sat down next to Saki. "I'm Satoru Asahina, nice to meet you." Satoru said, patting Saki on head.

"Hey stop that!" Saki said, moving away from Satoru.

Satoru just chuckled, which caused Saki to puff out her cheeks in embarrassment. "Why did you come out her anyways?" Saki asked, turning her head away from Satoru.

"Well I was walking around the village and I saw you walking around. I've seen you a few times in class at Harmony Elementary, so I deicide I would get to know you better!" Satoru said, scooting closer to Saki.

Saki just looked at Satoru with a shocked look. Besides her friend Maria, she didn't really have many friends. Due to her being in deep thought, Saki didn't notice Satoru leaning his face closer towards Saki's. When she realized this, her eyes widening in shock before she shoved Satoru away from her to the ground, a pink blush on her face.

"Ow, what the heck was that for?!" Satoru asked, pushing himself up from the ground.

"Why did you get so close to my face?!" Saki question, not looking at Satoru.

"Well when I saw you that you where thinking, I notice that you look really cute." Satoru said, grinning. "But I think you more cute when you blush."

This caused Saki to blush more, but a smile appeared on her face as she stared at Satoru. Satoru just smiled at Saki before lying down on the grass, resting his head on Saki's legs. Saki just giggled before placing her hand on Satoru's face, brushing a stray lock of hair away from his face. The two just stared at one another, the wind gently blowing pass them, as the sunset shined over Satoru and Saki, along with their newly formed friendship with one another.

(Flashback end)

"It seemed like I was only yesterday huh?" Saki asked, looking up at Satoru.

"Yeah, it really does." Satoru said, smiling.

"Hey Satoru can I ask you something?" Saki asked, removing her head from Satoru shoulder.

"Sure what is it?" Satoru question, looking at Saki.

"Did you mean what you said when we met? When you called me cute?" Saki asked, a blush appearing on her face.

Satoru gasped, a blush appearing on his face. He than then took a deep breath before letting out a long sigh. "Yeah, I did mean it." Satoru said, looking at the ground.

Saki eyes widen in shock, before she moved herself closer to Satoru. Satoru than raised his head up, a smile on his face. "Hey I got an idea, how about we start over?" Satoru said.

"Start over?" Saki asked, looking at Satoru with a confused expression.

"Yeah, let's pretend like this when we first met!" Satoru said, grinning.

Saki just looked at Satoru before giving him a small smile. "Okay." Saki said.

Satoru chuckled. "So anyways, I'm Satoru Asahina. It's nice to meet you!" Satoru said, smiling.

"I'm Saki Watanabe, it's nice to meet you Satoru!" Saki said, a smile on her face.

The two just stared at one another with smiles on their faces. Suddenly as if an invisible force was at work, both began to lean their heads closer to one another, before both Satoru and Saki captured each other lips in passionate kiss. Thought the kiss only lasted a few seconds, to both Satoru and Saki the it felt like an eternity. When the two separated for air, they had large blushes on their faces.

"Wow." They both said, staring at on another.

Satoru smiled at Saki, before looking away slightly. "Maybe we should keep this a secret between the two of us?" Satoru asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Saki said, playing with her fingers.

Satoru just chuckled, before giving Saki another quick kiss on the lips. Saki blushed again, but just smiled, which also caused Satoru to smile. The two than leaned closer to one another and leaned their foreheads against each other, closing their eyes in the process. Thought neither knew what trials the Future held for them, they both knew that they would face them together.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys I see you made it to the end of my little story. I know it wasn't very long, but I really hope that you enjoyed reading it. Also I recommended listening to Original sin (String or Piano mix) for last part of the story, and Ienikaeru for the Flash Back part of the story, but it is your choice. Also this just the first story that I'm making for From The New World(ShinSekai Yori), so stay tune for when I make my second story titled, Thank You. Anyways Leave me some Reviews (No Flames), and I Fire Dragon, Guardian for Miracles and Light, will see you next time. <strong>


End file.
